1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission circuit, a CMOS semiconductor device, and a design method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission circuit for transmitting a differential signal having pulse time larger than a predetermined minimum pulse time.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a transmission circuit of a CMOS semiconductor device for transmitting a signal is known. The constitution of the transmission circuit is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-146021. Further, a transmission circuit having a plurality of repeaters for relaying clock signals is known.
However, a transmission line connecting two repeaters has wiring resistance and the repeater has input impedance based on capacitance of a gate input. Thus, for example, in case of transmitting a high-speed clock signal, sometimes the signal cannot be properly transmitted due to a wiring delay of the transmission line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transmission circuit, a CMOS semiconductor device, and a design method thereof which are capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the conventional art. The above object can be achieved by combinations described in the independent claims. The dependent claims define further advantageous and exemplary combinations of the present invention.